Blood In The Water
by SpinyLiving
Summary: What if Needletail survived the events of Shattered Sky? How would she have affected the rest of the arc? How would she have affected Alderheart? Violetpaw? Twigpaw? How would she have affected the clans? This is my take on how the rest of the arc would have been different if Needletail survived. And it all started with some blood in the water.


**Blood In The Water**

Blackstar, Firestar, Bluestar, Sandstorm, Littlecloud, and Russetfur were all gathered together above the lake, watching in shock at the dying Needletail, who was slowly drowning in the center of the lake. Blackstar watched in horror as she thrashed under the water, very rarely surfacing for much needed breaths of air.

Blackstar then spoke. "We need to save her" he stated. "She deserves another chance." "Why should we do that?" Bluestar hissed. "She brought the Kin to the lake, betrayed her clan, and then helped Darktail take over RiverClan and ShadowClan!" "Yes, but she betrayed them later and fought off Darktail, Sleekwhisker, Roach, and Raven when they tried to kill Violetpaw. Any cat deserves yet another chance for displaying such heroism, and because of that I don't think that Needletail deserves to die. She has such a good life ahead of her" Firestar stated. "That's why I think she deserves to live." After this speech, he sat down and smiled smugly before licking his chest fur in embarrassment as he noticed that the other 5 cats stared at him strangely for a few moments. Finally Sandstorm spoke. "I for one think that she should be given another chance. I traveled with her on the second quest to find SkyClan, and I know how amazing of a cat she could have grown up to be. She could have a good, long life and I don't doubt that she would definitely learn from this." "She doesn't even believe in StarClan!" spat Bluestar. "Why should we- It could help her believe." said Russetfur, sticking her tail into Bluestar's mouth to shut her up. This earned her a glare from the former ThunderClan leader. "It could make her realize that there are cats in the stars that watch over her." "That could work…" murmured Littlecloud softly. "But is there any guarantee?" said Bluestar with a growl, smacking Russetfur's tail away with her own. "No, but we can only hope that she will turn towards the light, once she realizes that there are indeed cats out there who watch over her, and there are cats who love her and care for her" spoke Blackstar.

"Why did you gather us here anyway Blackstar? We're not ShadowClan cats. Why should we care if Needletail dies tonight?" spoke Bluestar. "Because, dear Bluestar-"don't call me dear"-fine. Because Bluestar, the lives of Needletail and Violetpaw are more closely intertwined with ThunderClan then you might think. And regardless of weather or not she dies tonight, she **will **leave in impact in ThunderClan. How she leaves it rests on your shoulders, Bluestar" finished Blackstar. "You know Blackstar" spoke Russetfur, "I don't get you sometimes." Littlecloud chuckled at this, while Firestar and Sandstorm looked at each other with a knowing look, and Blackstar and Russetfur both looked flustered at this. Bluestar still sat and thought with a serious expression on her face, ignoring the laughing and giggling as the older cats teased and poked each other like they were apprentices, play fighting and teasing each other.

Finally Bluestar spoke. "For the love of well…StarClan…stop bickering like apprentices! Now Blackstar…you are insane. However, I'll give Needletail one shot, and one shot only. If she's going to affect ThunderClan's future forever, she might as well be alive when she does it." Blackstar grinned cheekily at this before stating "Great! Now…does anyone know how to swim?"

**Blood In The Water**

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Bluestar said to herself, diving into the lake from the starry skies of StarClan. Just because she agreed that they should save Needletail didn't mean that she wanted to be the one who was doing it. But alas, she was the only one who knew how to swim, and Needletail was floating in the water so she had to be the one to do it. After about a minute of swimming, she reached Needletail. Despite her obvious dislike of her, Bluestar couldn't not feel sorry for the unconscious young she-cat. Her pelt was dirty and stained with blood, and her throat had an ugly gash on it. Bluestar swam behind Needletail and began to gently push her towards the shoreline. The lake's waves made it hard to steer the unconscious she-cat towards the shore, but eventually she managed to make it to shore. Leaving Needletail on the sand, Bluestar returned to StarClan.

Upon arriving, Bluestar noticed that most StarClan cats were gathered above ShadowClan territory, watching the battle taking place between the Kin and the Clan cats. Blackstar, Russetfur, and the other cats who agreed to save Needletail weren't watching the battle however, but approaching her. "Thank you for doing this" mewed Blackstar. "You won't regret it." Bluestar however, had something to say to that though. "Never again" she hissed. "This is the last time I'm helping you, so enjoy it." After that, she ran over to the group of cats watching the battle. Blackstar looked down at the unconscious Needletail. "You're safe now Needletail. Now you can live your life. I hope you enjoy yourself."

**Blood In The Water**

**Well there you go! The prologue to Blood In The Water! I know a couple of people were waiting for it so here it is! Updates will be rather slow as I only just finished the prologue and I still have several chapters before I **_**should**_** post Blood In The Water, but I promised a 1-week deadline, so I'll post what I have. Blood In The Water will have two P. , Alderheart and Needletail, and will be updated once a week (or I'll at least try to update once a week.) Warriors Reviews + Theories is also coming soon, with the first chapter being a review of Falling Stars, a warriors fanfiction by Fernmoon. So for now, enjoy yourselves with the prologue of Blood In The Water, and know that Warriors Reviews + Theories is coming. If you enjoyed the prologue, let me know by tapping the review button and writing a short review, question, statement, literally anything. It lets me know what you guys are thinking and helps me improve as a writer. And if you want me to review your warriors fanfictions, or cover a specific warriors theory or AU, shoot me a PM. **

**Keep on writing,**

**SpinyLiving**


End file.
